Wishing For You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: "You know, looking at me like that – I can't help but think you really do like me." Axel laughs as he leans close to Zexion. He never expected to meet someone like Axel - someone that infuriated him so easily. :Warning: BL, AkuZeku


**~-~-~ **_**Day 1**_** ~-~-~**

"Are you _sure_ you have everything, Zexion?"

The teenager nods as he grabs for the bag he set by the door. A middle aged man hurries after him, his long pale blond hair swaying behind him. Green eyes full of concern try to find a reason for the boy to stay home, to just not go. Even though they both know he had to. Zexion grips hard at the dark blue messenger bag. If truth be told, he would have been just fine sitting up in his room reading or helping his guardian, this man, perform scientific experiments. If anything, he'll have a friend there already even though he won't see him very much. The two share a final good-bye before the door shuts and Zexion is on his way.

When he was young his parents died and ever since he's lived with this man, Vexen. He's always been there for Zexion and had been a close friend of his parents. It only made since that Vexen be his legal guardian with no other relatives to step up to the plate. It was then that Vexen moved them to Destiny Islands; due to another job opportunity and a place that wouldn't remind Zexion of the tragedy every day.

Vexen had home schooled the boy for most of his education to the degree that Zexion only attended the last year or so of middle school. Still, the thought of going to a larger school with kids from all over the island sends the figurative moths in his belly into a frenzy despite his friend's reassurances.

Arriving at the school, for a second he thinks it won't be bad at all. That is until he begins walking down the pathway toward the front doors. Of course he can't think of anything that warrants all eyes to follow him. He wears his uniform just like all the other boys, save for the rebels; plaid tie, that matches the pants, over a white button-up shirt, black belt, and blue and white plaid pants. And he's surely not the owner of the oddest hairstyle these people have ever seen; wearing it cropped short along the base of his neck with much longer strands falling over the right side of his face. Nonetheless, he tries to keep his gaze forward and away from those that stare at him. It's when he gets to the steps that he's able to hear what some of them are whispering about.

"Is that really him?"

"You mean the one that Lexaeus hangs around?"

"I heard Lexaeus almost killed a guy that approached him!"

"Well I'm not taking that chance! Just a flick from Lexaeus would pulverize someone."

Zexion heaves a sigh as he pulls one of the doors open. Cold air blasts against his bare arms and he curses himself for not bringing a jacket. Vexen had been right, he had forgotten something. He doesn't dwell on his forgetfulness for long as his mind wanders back to what the other students are gossiping about. Honestly, he doesn't blame them for fearing to approach him. It's well known that Lexaeus would gladly glare holes into anyone that treated him badly. He knows that not even the other seniors bother Lexaeus. He's a broad shouldered teenager with a strong jaw and eyes that can see straight through facades. Even so, Zexion can barely remember a time when Lexaeus wasn't around him – always there for him.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Zexion finds his locker with rather ease. After all, he had gone to orientation to make sure he could find his way around without any help. Zexion reaches up and spins the lock, pulling the locker door open. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a couple notebooks, stuffing them inside for later. He knows full well by the end of the day that his small locker will be full of books for classes.

Just as he's about to shut his locker an arm drapes over the top of it, holding onto it so that it can't be closed. Zexion slowly looks up to see the lanky student smirking down at him. He's what Zexion can deduce as one of the rebels. No tie hangs from his neck and the buttons on his shirt are all undone save for two in the middle, showing off the black tank-top underneath. Unlike the normal black or brown belts as the dress code demands, he wears a studded black one that doesn't go through each loop. His hair falls to his shoulders in red spikes, the color demanding his attention – as Zexion figures, like a stop sign.

A slender eyebrow rises and makes Zexion notice not only the bright green eyes, but the reverse teardrop tattoo under either of them. The purple marks stand out on his pale face but seem to bring all the colors together. Whether they do or not isn't important as Zexion lowers his gaze back to his locker door, grabbing at it. All he can do is stand there looking like a fool as he can't force it from the redhead's grasp.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you, you know. Not every day fresh meat this pretty shows up. What's your name?"

"I have to get to class, if you don't mind." Zexion gives a tug on the locker door for emphasis, but the guy doesn't budge.

"My name's Axel, got it memorized?" Zexion just stares up at him, dumbfounded by the blatant disregard. He's further baffled as fingers brush through his hair, those fingers trying to push his hair back so that the rest of his face can be seen. The shock from being touched does nothing until the redhead leans down just a little with a grin on his lips. "Glad I got a closer look, for a second I was worried you were a girl."

His hearty laugh echoes in Zexion's ears as pink spreads over his cheeks. Never in his life has he ever been so humiliated. But Axel doesn't skip a beat; he only trails his fingers down to cup at Zexion's chin. "So, ever going to tell me your name? Unless you prefer-"

The warning bell signaling all students should either be heading to class or in class rings sharply throughout the hall. The remaining teenagers scatter immediately, rushing so that they aren't tardy. The noise shakes Zexion back into reality and he notices that the bell has caught Axel off guard. He takes the opportunity to pull the locker door away from Axel and shut it, the lock clicking into place shortly after. Before the redhead can say anything or continue to tease him, Zexion hurriedly walks down the hall to his first class until he's out of sight of everyone where he runs the rest of the way.

Zexion doesn't manage to breathe properly until he's inside his first hour class. He moves toward his seat at the back of the class, one of the two middle rows to be exact. As he sits down he sparsely takes note of the girl sitting beside him. But she takes notice of him as her bright blue eyes wander away from the window. Her quiet voice startles him out of his quiet panic, "Hi."

Slowly, he turns to her. She's a dainty girl with black hair cropped short at her chin. The ends curl towards her face and frame in her pale countenance and sapphire like eyes. Like all the other girls she wears the plaid skirt equivalent to the boys' pants, a tie, and a white button-up shirt. It strikes him as odd as she smiles at him. No one so far, beside that creep, had dared to approach him – much less talk to him.

"I'm Xion; I have the locker next to yours."

"Zexion," he mumbles while trying to figure out why she would want to talk to him.

Lucky for him, she gets right to the point. "He might seem… weird, but don't mind Axel. He's a really nice person once you get to know him."

The statement causes him to freeze mid-thought. Not that it matters if he retorts or not as the final bell for class rings. Zexion blinks and she's turning towards the front of the room. He can only do the same and attempt to focus instead of trying to wrap his mind around the fact that, that guy can be 'nice'.

Zexion didn't see the redhead again and he quickly found out the reason for it. Axel is a junior and they would be having no classes together. Not that Zexion can complain, he certainly doesn't wish for that to change. Even so, he slowly makes his way through the hall of the gym building, taking a right to go to the bleachers instead of the locker room. There he finds all the other students assigned to have the last hour of gym – all stuck spending the last few moments of school inside a hot building.

As he walks towards the bottom row where everyone is seated, a tall man passes beside him. At first he doesn't think the man could be the teacher, but the shorts, t-shirt and whistle prove otherwise. The man gives a hard blow onto the whistle and Zexion hurries to his seat, ears ringing. The teacher stands before them with a clipboard in one hand and the other dropping the whistle to hang around his neck. An eye patch covers where right eye should be and a scar reaches up his left cheek towards his only golden eye. His long black hair, with silver streaking through it, is pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Alright kiddos, here's how it works. You do as I say and you'll pass with no problem. You can call me Xigbar; not teach, teacher, Xiggy, or One-Eye. Today you get your locker and I tell you how exactly to stay on my good side. Got it?" Mumbled yeses chorus among the students while others simply nod, not particularly wanting to speak up. "Now be good boys and girls, stay quiet."

Zexion keeps his eyes trained on the teacher, who walks back and forth explaining rules. He can only summarize that he keeps moving so he can catch anyone that's goofing off, especially the older students sitting higher up in the bleachers. However, that idea falls flat as something hits Zexion in the back of the head. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, the second Xigbar turns to walk the other way, he spots Axel giving a small wave in his direction. Just like earlier this morning, a grin decorates the redhead's countenance. Deciding to just ignore him so that at least he won't get in trouble, Zexion turns back around to see that Xigbar is still at the other end of the bleachers staring down a couple students who dared to laugh.

A few seconds later something pokes his side and he has to resist jumping out of surprise. Zexion immediately turns around and glares at the culprit to see none other than Axel. "We should be locker buddies and don't say you don't want to, you don't want to hurt my feelings do you?

"Axel, be quiet would you!" The redhead laughs and claps a hand on Zexion's shoulder as Xigbar begins toward the locker room. "Alright everyone, let's go get this over with."

Just before Zexion can stand up Axel leans close, his breath grazing over Zexion's ear. "Yeah, let's go Zexion."

Axel rises and steps around him. Watching as he leaves behind the other students, Zexion slowly rises and follows as well. For a moment he wonders if Lexaeus had any problems like Axel or if he should tell him about Axel. He sighs; of course it won't matter since he won't see Lexaeus till tomorrow; the boy being preoccupied with senior paperwork and sport matters. He figures he'll just have to get his locker and wait for the bell, then high tail it to his regular locker and home before Axel realizes he's gone.

~-~-~ _**Day 2 **_~-~-~

All day he had been lucky. He hadn't run into Axel, but he knows that he won't be able to avoid him now. Zexion slowly makes his way down the hall with the rest of the straggling students. He slips by everyone else as he goes to his locker only to see Axel already there. Taking a deep breath he steels himself – especially if they have lockers right next to one another, he'll have to stay calm. Zexion opens his locker quickly and shoves his bag inside while pulling out his clothes for gym.

He quickly changes into the pair of blue shorts, folding his pants up and placing them atop his bag. But just as he's pulling his shirt over his head he happens to glance to his right. Axel is just straightening back up from putting his shorts on with his fingers loosely hanging onto the white t-shirt. Zexion can't help but stare at the unmarred skin lightly kissed by the sun. He can roughly see the hints of muscles before his gaze is broken by Axel himself.

The redhead leans over just enough so that his words can only be heard by Zexion. "Like what you see?"

Zexion quickly puts his shirt away and grabs at the other one, sliding that on. The rest of the students continue to filter out and Zexion moves to shut his locker, not wanting to be left alone with this guy. However, Axel locks his locker and moves close to Zexion. He reaches out to place a hand on Zexion's waist, pulling at his clothes to make him come closer. "You're not leaving already are you Zexion? We finally have a minute to ourselves."

"I never told you my name," he states, more a questioning thought to himself than Axel.

"It's not like it was a challenge. There's not one person that doesn't know who you are thanks to Lexaeus." Zexion scowls; of course he should have figured that. Axel only laughs and spins Zexion around. "Nah, I asked Xion. She said she had first hour with you."

Zexion keeps his eyes down as tries to think of a way to get around him and the locker door. "Class is starting soon."

Axel's hand moves up from his hip, fingers walking up his chest until a palm lays against his cheek. His thumb presses against the underside of Zexion's jaw, forcing him to raise his head. "I saw the way you looked at me. Is that why Lexaeus protects you, because you look at him the same way?" Zexion can only stare up at him in shock. "Ah gotcha, so it's only me then. Well…"

The redhead leans down quickly, his lips pressing against Zexion's. He can feel Axel's hand keeps hold of his face, denying him the chance to move his face away. He struggles to stop thinking about how soft Axel's lips are and on how the jerk just stole his first kiss. Zexion pulls his hand up between them and pushes against Axel's chest. Their lips break apart and Zexion reaches around to steady himself as Axel backs away. As he does his hand catches the corner of his locker door, the jagged tip cutting into his palm. Zexion lets out a muffled hiss of pain as he takes a couple steps away. Axel reaches out towards him with his mouth opening to say something but he's cut off as Xigbar walks out of his office.

"Hey kiddos, get a move on or I'll have to start taking off points." The teacher stands waiting for them to move. Axel goes first, leaving Zexion to close up his locker. He makes his way past Xigbar and the man instantly takes notice of the red spotting his hand. Xigbar raises an eyebrow at the cut but doesn't question. "Go to the nurse and hurry back." Zexion looks up at him with a slightly surprised face. "Stop gawking and get moving; I have a class to teach."

Zexion hurries out the open door and heads for the exit while Xigbar goes out to the other students. Outside of the gym building he heads for the main office where the nurse is located. He looks down at his hand, making sure that he doesn't drip any blood on himself as it continues to well up around the cut. He's almost thankful for it on top of it all. It prevents him from being around Axel and if he's lucky, or just walks slow, he won't get back until class has already let out.

The whole walk there he can only think back to the kiss. It had obviously been his first, even if it had been forced. But he can't deny that it didn't feel… nice. He gives a firm shake of his head, as if to rid himself of any thoughts like that. He pulls the door to the nurse's office open and the cold air blasts against him instantly. Goosebumps appear on his skin as he walks inside to see no one on the beds or sitting in the chairs. There _is_ one person.

He sits on a stool by the counter in a student's uniform. Brown hair spikes out every which way and as he swivels around to see who came in, Zexion notices that it also reaches down just to his bright blue eyes. The boy smiles cheerfully and motions for him to come over. Zexion slowly approaches and sits down on the stool next to him. "Is the nurse in?"

"Nope, she's helping plan for the Lantern Festival. She won't be back for the rest of the day." Zexion goes to stand at the news, figuring he'll just head back. "It's no problem though! I'm an aid for the day, so what's your problem and I'll patch you up! My name's Sora."

Zexion shows Sora his hand and the brunet grins. As he jumps up to go find the necessary bandages and ointment Zexion sighs. Sora opens several cabinets before he sits back down, leaving the white box on the counter and opening it. "So Zexion, what happened?"

"How do you-"

Sora laughs lightly, "Everyone knows who you are. You're popular."

"I was closing my locker." He mumbles as Sora swabs at the cut, trying to get up as much blood as possible. Once he has, he reaches for the small white spray can, not much bigger than his pointer finger. After a quick spray onto the cut he grabs for the bandage; placing it on Zexion's hand and then grabbing a small bit of gauze around it. Zexion raises an eyebrow at this, "Is all that really necessary?"

"Of course it is! You don't want it getting infected." Sora glances over to the clock on the wall and smiles. "The bell's about to ring, you'd better head back to class."

Zexion stands up and begins towards the door, stopping just after a couple steps. "Thank you Sora."

"No problem! If you ever need anything, you can count on me!"

He only shakes his head at the brunet's kindness and hurries back to the gym building. Halfway there the bell rings throughout the campus and Zexion is sure to stay to the sides as he slips by students as they begin to leave. By the time he gets back to the building and is at his locker all the other students have left, including Axel. Not wanting to stay around long enough to prove that theory wrong, Zexion quickly changes back into his clothes and grabs his bag.

Several minutes later he's walking through the back of the front building to get to his locker when he sees Lexaeus. Ironically enough the tall senior is waiting beside his locker with his bag slung over his shoulder. His short, wavy auburn hair is slicked back and his dark eyes scan the area until they land on Zexion. Approaching the locker, Lexaeus looks down at him. "How was your day?"

In that moment Zexion decides to not tell Lexaeus a thing. He keeps his bag cradled in his arm so that his hand is hidden beneath it, knowing that if Lexaeus sees the bandages he'll eventually find out what happened. Zexion opens his locker and grabs out one of the books, simply setting it on top of the bag before closing the locker. "Fine," he mumbles while they start walking toward the school doors.

Silence surrounds them until they're at the sidewalk in front of the school, where they usually part ways. Lexaeus stops at that point and Zexion follows suit, wondering what his friend wants. "Are you going to the Lantern Festival?"

Zexion mulls the idea over in his head, knowing perfectly well how to worm out of the question without Lexaeus getting suspicious. "I don't know." He doesn't waste a beat as he turns away from Lexaeus, leaving their conversation at that.

Of course he's not sure of an answer. He knows exactly what the Lantern Festival is. Most people that go either go in a group, with family, or with a partner. It's about lighting a lantern together and sending it off over the water. Something romantic and hopeful… not something he would think to do with a friend.

**~-~-~ **_**Day 3 ~-~-~**_

Zexion takes his time as he walks to school, almost dreading crossing the threshold. But as he lifts his eyes from the sidewalk he notices a familiar face waiting for him at the entrance. Before Zexion had even begun high school Lexaeus had told him he'd meet with him once and awhile – that they could still hang together here and there basically. He's grateful for his friend today more than any other. Today starts different.

No one dares to whisper or mutter things as he moves past them. They don't want to make Lexaeus angry. Especially if he's playing sports this year just like all the others; they don't want to inhibit his performance on helping win every game. All they can do is stare or glance over at him as he gets to the front doors, proceeding inside with his dear friend at his side.

The walk to Zexion's locker is quiet, like how they usually would spend their time together. But as they get there and Zexion unlocks it, Lexaeus dares to speak up. "Is everything going okay?" Zexion nods as he gathers his books. He keeps his hand out of sight even though it only has a small bandage on it now. "Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

Zexion gives him a glance as to not worry him, "Why would you ask that?" He receives a flicker in his friend's eyes as a sign; only hoping it's not because he's somehow seen his hand. Zexion chalks it up to be pure worry and not that Axel is a big mouth about pestering a freshman. He sticks his history book back into the locker, after having taken it home. "Everyone has been nice."

Which isn't a total lie, if they don't approach then they aren't necessarily giving him a hard time. Zexion shuts his locker just as he swears to see a light dusting of pink on Lexaeus' cheeks. As he blinks it's gone. The taller male glances at those that keep themselves at a distance, giving them their space for fear of the muscular boy's wrath. "Would you like to go to the festival with me?"

The blue haired boy can only stare up at his friend, the locks over his right eye doing well to hide his shocked expression. Nonetheless, he tries not to hesitate – to think of an excuse quickly.

"I'll have to ask Vexen."

Before Lexaeus can say anything more to it a certain brunet runs up beside Zexion. Sora smiles at Zexion, not even giving Lexaeus a glance. "How's your hand?"

Zexion feels his heart catch in his throat. He feels Lexaeus give him a questioning look even as he turns his own eyes to Sora. The boy clearly isn't at fault or doesn't think he could be as he stands there. That is until Zexion realizes he has one escape route and it won't be the one where he says something stupid that makes Lexaeus go running around campus looking for Axel. Why he doesn't say something perplexes him, but he doesn't dwell on it. Instead he slips between Lexaeus and Sora, walking away casually as if Sora had never said anything to begin with.

After a few seconds he can hear Sora running up behind him, the latter pushing past people at a slow pace. He doesn't manage to catch up until Zexion is standing outside the room for his first hour. Sora's lips part to say something, probably to ask again, when Zexion sighs. "I'm fine."

Just as Sora had entered, so does another. The older boy, from what Zexion can tell, grabs at Sora's hand. But unlike how Zexion would expect, their fingers twine together as if they weren't meant to be together like that. The boy's aquamarine eyes narrow at Zexion, even though Zexion isn't quite sure why. "You're going to be late again, Sora. Come on." The boy begins to drag Sora away and Zexion watches the back of their heads, brunet spikes and short silver tresses bobbing as they walk.

The brunet only pouts up at the boy, "Geez, Riku calm down."

Zexion finally looks away once they take a right around the corner. He pushes the door to the classroom open and walks inside just as the first warning bell rings. Giving a glance to the board he sees a flier for the Lantern Festival. His attention falls back onto Lexaeus. He knows he'll have to come up with some kind of excuse. Then it hits him; maybe just _not_ going at all would be easier.

Leaving first hour has already become routine for Zexion. He's already prepared for his next class, deciding only to stop at his locker again before lunch; three times a day is enough. But as he gets to his class he looks inside his bag only to realize he's forgotten the notebook for the class. He sighs, knowing exactly why he has. Ignoring the glances he receives, Zexion hurries back out of the room and toward the lockers. The warning bell hasn't sounded, letting him know he has enough time to get back if he hurries.

The hallways are relatively empty, allowing him to make it to his locker in just under a minute. Open, grab, close – and he's heading back towards class. That is until his world tilts as he's yanked toward the opposite hallway he needs to take. Gathering his wits, Zexion feels his back meets someone's chest. He glances over his shoulder to see a pair of familiar green eyes just as the warning bell rings.

"What are you doing?"

Zexion pushes away only enough so that he's standing at an angle towards Axel, the latter's arm wrapping firmly around Zexion's waist. "I'm just taking a break before I go to another boring class." Axel leans down while his free hand reaches up to grab at Zexion's chin. Fingers gently graze Zexion's skin, but the lips never make it all the way to his.

"Axel, we should really get to class."

The younger boy slowly turns his attention to the newcomer, obviously a friend of Axel's if only looks could tell. The guy, assuming to be in the same grade as Axel, glances down the hallways – apparently expecting a teacher to show up, or so Zexion guesses. His green eyes swim with worry as he turns his head back towards them. His blond hair, styled in a mullet and spiked up at the front, sways as he moves; as if to silent music.

"Relax Demyx; I can afford to be late once or twice."

"You need to be careful Axel, what if…what if Lexaeus finds out? Come on, please, let's just go?"

Axel sighs, his fingers brushing down Zexion's jaw. The arm slips away from Zexion's waist and instead, he places his hand atop Zexion's head as he walks past. He starts down the hall with Demyx at his side, only to glance over his shoulder and send back a wink. "I'll see ya later, Zexy."

Zexion takes a deep breath, so maybe Lexaeus doesn't know… yet. He turns back towards the way his class is, talking to himself. "I'll have to avoid Gym. Maybe I can get Xigbar to send me back to the nurse. At least Sora would be some company."

**~-~-~ **_**Day 4**_** ~-~-~**

Zexion walks through the front doors to the school alone, unlike the previous day. The stares and gossip have seemed to die down a little but maybe he's not paying as much attention to them. Who could when you walk in to see the guy who teases you talking to his best friend several feet away from the lockers for the freshman? He goes to walk forward when Sora pops up beside him, smiling just as brightly as ever. Together they begin towards the lockers when Sora glances over at Axel and Demyx.

"They've been best friends for a while; since they were little." A sweet little laugh, "I bet they'd be cute together." Sora glances over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Better go before the first bell rings. Later!"

He doesn't watch him, merely turns to his locker. He opens it quickly and begins exchanging out books and binders. A hand ghosts over his shoulder and he looks up quickly, only to see Axel standing next to him, trapping him behind the locker door and Axel himself. "Miss me?"

Zexion holds back the groan, weary of making any signs that would alert onlookers. Another touch, one on his waist, lingers a second longer than the previous one. He sends a daring glare up at the redhead, a silent demand to stop. Axel doesn't pay any heed, merely continues his silent teases until they're standing even closer. As he begins talking, Zexion can tell that he's grinning like a madman. "What do you say about going to the Lantern Festival with me?"

He can't help himself but raise an eyebrow, "Why? Aren't you going with Demyx?"

No laugh, no snide additions – nothing. Axel only grins down at him with something between hurt and rejection, masked by humor. He brushes his fingers through the longer strands of Zexion's hair. "Idiot; why would I ask if I was already going with someone?"

Zexion holds his tongue, resisting the urge to say what he really feels. He simply shuts his locker and turns to leave for class. "I don't even know if I'm going to begin with."

He tries to leave it at that by walking away, thankful that Axel didn't grab at him. Instead, the redhead only calls out, "I expect an answer by the end of the day!"

Oh the looks that were directed at him after that.

Zexion takes a deep breath as he makes his way to the locker room, ready to go home and take a much needed shower. He had successfully avoided Axel the whole hour. He started by getting to the gym early and changing. By the time Axel showed up he was out to the bleachers getting orders from Xigbar. The man later decided to stick him with putting up the equipment for the day.

For once, he's thankful for the extra work that he didn't enjoy doing. The locker room is completely vacant, the bell having already rung for the last time today. Even so he doesn't put it past the redhead to show up out of thin air. So he undresses quickly, stuffs the dirty clothes into his bag, and slips into his uniform. He can imagine it only took him a couple minutes, tops. The locker door slams loudly as he rushes to get out, rounding a wall of lockers to head straight for the doorway.

Only to run straight into Axel, who blocks his only means of escape. "Didn't think I'd forget did ya?"

Zexion thinks fast, not particularly liking the solution he comes up with but knowing it'll work.

"So are you going tonight? More importantly, are you going with me?"

Zexion leans against Axel, who still has his hands on the door frame to keep him from going anywhere. He looks up at the redhead, still thinking about what exactly to say. The position catches Axel off guard either way and it allows Zexion to work his plan. "I'm feeling a little under the weather, sorry."

Axel only stares down at him with what Zexion can only guess is fake concern. He ducks under Axel's left arm and darts for the door. He doesn't stop running until he's at the front building, although thinking back he's sure Axel could have caught up with him.

"Zexion," a voice calls out to him and at first, he mistakes it for Axel. Looking up he sees Lexaeus striding quickly over to him. As he gets closer he raises an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

He realizes that Lexaeus must think he's ill, his flushed cheeks giving the impression that he's coming down with something. Zexion goes with it and gives a small shake of the head. "I'm not feeling very well. I won't be going tonight."

Lexaeus accepts it rather quickly and steps to the side, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll head straight there."

And he does. As soon as Zexion is able to get past Lexaeus he doesn't even stop at his locker, having already grabbed any books he needed before last hour. He goes straight home, wary of Axel daring to try and catch up with him or Lexaeus coming behind him to make sure he's okay. He wouldn't put it past either of them.

It's not long before he's home, walking through the door as he hears Vexen in the kitchen. "Zexion," his guardian's voice echoes out into the entryway where he's locking the door behind him. Zexion readjusts the bag hanging on his shoulder and walks towards the kitchen, idling in the doorway. The older man is cleaning up the rest of what Zexion can only assume to be the remains of an experiment. "I'll be going down to the festival for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"No, go on ahead."

He steps away so that Vexen can walk out and towards the front door. The blond gives him a curious glance before opening the door and leaving. The second he's gone, Zexion heaves a relieved sigh. For a second he worried if the elder would question him about not going – not that he wanted much of anyone endangering him in any way. Going with someone would certainly do just that in Vexen's eyes. To Zexion, he's always been a little over protective, something Lexaeus began doing as well.

Zexion lets his shoulders briefly slump as he trudges towards his room on the second floor. He goes about his daily ritual, not letting the festival change a thing. Leaving his bag on a chair, he ditches his shoes by his bed and heads for the bathroom connected to his room. However, unlike usual, he takes his time; shower, change, grab a bite to eat, and return to his room. With Vexen gone for the evening he lays down on his bed. The dark blue sheets fold back as he slips his bare feet under them.

His eyes dare to droop closed when he hears something; a light tap maybe, somewhere distant yet close at the same time. He passes it off as he's tired…Until he hears it again. This time he listens a moment longer and it happens again, closer than the last ones. The sounds continue and Zexion doesn't have to listen as hard, he merely slips off the bed. He heads for the door to his room, preparing to search for the source, when the pinging reaches his window.

The young boy spins around and heads for the window. He thrusts it open and sticks his head out, determined to find the little kids that think they can get away with this. But there are no children, only a teenager with flaming red hair and mischievous green eyes. At first his heart flutters; embarrassment and a touch of sweetness making red stain his cheeks. He's only thankful for the casting of shadows on his side of the house, that hopefully Axel can't see his blush. Even so he can't help but be a little irate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew what you were turning down. Sure you don't wanna go?"

Zexion scoffs, "I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Really… 'Cause I'm having a hard time believing that."

A laugh, almost a nervous one but Zexion can't pin it as such for sure, echoes off the side of the house. It manages to catch Zexion off guard, the boy having a hard time denying the urge to yell down that he'll go. So he does the only thing he can think of doing.

"Well I'm telling the truth, believe it if you want." And he shuts the window.

Turning his back to it, he brings hand up to cup at his face. Far too busy in his own mind, he doesn't hear the distinct sounds of someone banging against the rain gutters. It's not until the sound of knuckles rapping against his window does Zexion pull himself out of his thoughts. As he swivels around expecting to see Axel hanging from his windowsill, he sees nothing. At the exact same time, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' rings in Zexion's ears. But he can't help it.

He opens the window and sits on the ledge. Slowly standing he's able to grab the edge of the roof, thanks to the gutters, and pull himself up. As he does struggle to do so, hands reach down to help pull him up. In seconds he's sitting on the roof next to Axel, the redhead grinning at him with accomplishment. Zexion stares out, not wanting to meet Axel's eyes, and looks out over the ocean in the distance.

Axel sets a bag between them. "It's lonely to spend such a lovely night indoors don't you think?" He opens the bag and retrieves the two items inside. "I figured you wouldn't leave, so I brought the festival to you!"

Zexion glances over to him, mesmerized by the fact that this guy brought two lanterns with him that they could send off. He follows Axel's eyes as they look out over the horizon, hope filling his eyes to the brim to the point where it would spill over if they were tears.

The first few lanterns begin to float into the sky off in the distance, the citizens and tourists beginning the celebration on the shore. Axel smiles at the sight. "Say Zexion, do you know why we hold the festival?" He doesn't wait very long for a response and Zexion guesses that he can feel the curious eyes on him to continue. "It's because the lanterns hold your secrets and maybe, sometimes, they even grant your wishes. All the lanterns in the sky represent hopeful people with a dream."

He can only stare at the young man before him. Never once since he's met Axel has he ever believed him to be more than a ruffian who found a play toy in him, something to keep him busy. But even though he thinks the explanation is rather silly, more fantasy and scientific, he can't deny the deep thoughts and secrets that run through the redhead. For once in his life he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He only wishes he were as carefree as the one next to him.

He even goes as far as to think… maybe… he likes him.

"You know, looking at me like that – I can't help but think you really do like me." Axel laughs as he leans close to Zexion, the boy snapping out of his reverie at the close proximity. "Could it be you expect me to kiss you now? Before or after we light the lanterns?"

Zexion's previous thoughts seem to crumple up into tiny, metaphorical paper balls. Disappointed, frustrated, and upset Zexion backs away from Axel. He sends a glare that he hopes doesn't show the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Just to be safe, and to get away from him, Zexion slips back down the roof and climbs back into his room. He steps away from the open window and brings his hands up to his face, trying to rub the tears away before they have a chance to fall.

He can only think how _stupid_ he was for thinking that guy had any deeper thoughts than goofing off. How could he ever let himself dare to get the tiniest bit close to him? More importantly, when did he even begin falling for him? The questions continue to bombard him as he struggles not to cry. He had never been weak like this, at least not since the accident. Even so he feels like crumpling in on himself, just curling under the sheets of his bed until everything is good again.

Behind him Axel slips through the window, reaching out to lay a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Zexion spares a hand to swat Axel's hand away as he steps forward. But Axel manages to catch his hand, tugging him so that he can see him thanks to the dimmed lights. His eyes widen and, if only Zexion could see, his chest tightens at the sight. Having been seen causes Zexion to yank his hand away, clammy fingers easily sliding away from Axel's. "Why can't you just leave me alone!? Am I really that interesting that you… you have to do this?"

Axel steps towards him but Zexion only backs up, "Just calm down okay?"

"If you'd just stay away from me I wouldn't have to! Would you just leave?!"

Biting at the corner of his bottom lip, Axel takes a long look at the boy before him. It kills him to see the tears freely running down his face and the way those eyes plead with him to stay, even though the words demand he leaves. It's for that reason that Axel hurriedly gets closer and reaches out, wrapping his arms around Zexion. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Zexion, I swear I didn't."

Zexion pushes against Axel's chest, trying to get out of the hold, but he can't. He can only lean his face against Axel's torso, arms slowly growing weak at his attempts to get away.

Axel slowly loosens his hold as he talks. "I like you Zexion and I want to get to know you, I want to love you. I don't care if we're both guys and any of that stupid crap. I just want you." Letting one arm let go, Axel tilts Zexion's face to look at him. He wipes away the straggling tears before brushing his thumb over Zexion's bottom lip.

He doesn't struggle to get away nor does he show any signs of wanting to. He only watches as Axel leans down and their lips meet, his eyes closing for that brief moment. It's nothing magical like fireworks going off, it's a sweet, loving kiss that helps melt away all the ice around him. As Axel pulls away, he smiles down at Zexion.

"Now, are you going to give me a chance? If so, I have two lanterns ready to be lit."

Zexion barely has a chance to nod before he's being ushered to the windowsill. Axel climbs out first and then helps Zexion out as well. Sitting on the rooftop side-by-side, Axel hands Zexion a lantern. He puts his own in his lap as he retrieves a small lighter from his pocket. In moments they have the lanterns lit, holding them up high just as a small gust of air comes through. The two lights drift out over the houses, heading quickly into the sky to mingle with the rest of the lanterns filled with hopes and dreams.

The two stay on the roof, watching the lights as they go further out over the ocean. Zexion scoots a little closer to Axel, who in return holds him close – both hoping that their wishes come true; a wish for each other.

* * *

_A commission for a lovely friend of mine~ I try not to post too many of them on here, but her requests are always so cute ; v ;  
Anyways - no sequels unless the commissioner requests it or I feel generous x'D  
Enjoy~_


End file.
